The Jurassic Book, Chapter three
Chapter three of The Jurassic Book. Plot The gang gather at Mowgli's old hut, which has been upgraded into an outpost of sorts after Mowgli got his job, now it looked like an actual human-house: inside there was a human-bed, desk, shelves with equipment and even a med-table. It even had windows. One section was a garage and had an off-road pickup-truck that Mowgli heavily modified to suit the jungle: it had headlights mounted on an arch on its top, a cable-winch on its front-bumper and the rear compartment was enclosed for animal relocating. All in all it was a big truck. There was also a generator for electronics, which included a fan, lights, a hospital-monitor and a radio. "Whoa" Sandah awes at Mowgli's old home, "yep, this is dad's base of operations" Alexander presents when the radio suddenly buzzed, "Mueller to Mowgli, come in" a voice spoke, "Mowgli here" Mowgli responds, "two of our rangers are unaccounted for: they were scoping about the jungle yesterday, but now they're missing, hope nothing's happened to them" Mueller voiced, "when were they last heard?" Mowgli asks pulling out a map, "about a mile or so west of the ancient-ruins" Mueller explains, and Mowgli knew ancient-ruins meant the Cold-Lairs, "I'm on it" Mowgli says and ends it there before grabbing some medical-supplies and proceeds to get in the truck, "woo, a mission" Alex exclaims and tries to get in the truck too but Mowgli stops him, "oh no you don't Alex, you're staying here with Hathi and your grandma" Mowgli orders, "what, why?" Alex complains, "Alex, you know that my job is serious" Mowgli says, "ugh you always say that when you're looking for some law-breaking animal" Alex groans, "I just don't want you to make an enemy out of a man-eater" Mowgli begs, "but you did with that tiger, besides what's wrong with me going with you on this mission? it's just looking for lost rangers" Alex retorted, "but now we have living dinosaurs prowling out there, I'm sorry but it's too dangerous" Mowgli asserted and gets in the truck, "you're father's right Alex, best if you stay put" Bagheera advises and gets in the passenger side of the truck with Mang and Kichi, "Bagheera's going too?" Sandah asks, "well Mowgli lets us help" Akru reveals and gets in the back with Sura and Kaa, "why not you go too Sandah?" Vermillion proposes, Sandah thought about it: he was curious to see what Mowgli does, "okay" he relents and after Baloo gets aboard in the back, "you going too?" Luri asks Vermillion, "I think I'll stay, besides" Vermillion chooses and looks at Alex, "I wanna know my grandkids more" he finishes cheering Alex up, "count me in on the rescuing, you coming buffalo?" Jacala declares, "no thanks, I gotta get back to my herd" Mysa says, "I'll stay too" Chil states, while Lala and Maki join the boys, and since they were the last to do so, the compartment doors close automatically, "you uh, might wanna move outa the way" Kichi advises to anyone in front of the truck, who do, "hang on gang, the ride's bound to be bumpy" Mowgli instructs and turns on the truck, then drives out into the trees, causing everyone to gag at the exhaust, "pew, that machine packs quite a stench" Vermillion comments fanning his nose, "it's called exhaust: cars expel it to move" Alex informs. As the gang travel through the jungle in Mowgli's truck, they keep bouncing from tree-roots, rocks and who knows what else. Akru was also beginning to feel carsick as his facial-fur was turning green. "Oh why does this always happen?" he moans and had to stick his head out the upper-door and puke, "yuck" Sandah gagged, "hang on Akru, we're almost there" Maki assured rubbing Akru's back, "did Akru throw up again?" Mang asks poking his head through a mini slide-door from the front, "yes" Lala confirms which made Mang laugh, thankfully though the ride ended and they continued on foot, coming to where Mowgli was sure the missing rangers would be, but what they found was appalling: in a clearing they've arrived at, it looked like a crime-scene; trees were knocked over, dirt and rocks churned up, and worst of all there were blotches of blood and what looked like chunks of meat strewn about, "what on earth?" Baloo gasps, "ugh sick, there's bits of flesh everywhere" Sura gagged, "oh no" Mowgli dreaded and immediately started looking for the other humans, which the animals also do, and a second or so later Sandah makes a gruesome discovery, "Mowgli I found one of them, or what's left of him" he calls and they gather, only to regret it as the human was partly eaten, "that's nasty" Kichi comments, "I think this was part of him" Bagheera suspects directing to a chunk of meat, "I think this was too" Lala says to what looked like an organ, "hey I've found some footprints over here" Jacala hollers and everybody gather around him, and indeed they see footprints, but none they've ever seen, "odd, I don't know any animal out here that makes tracks like these" Kaa admits, "hey I found the other human" Mang calls and luckily it was less gory, but something wasn't right about it, "weird, this one wasn't eaten at all, just clawed all over" Akru notes, "maybe a bit too much: whatever did this didn't kill out of self-defense or by accident, even deaths from those types of damage aren't this extensive" Baloo deduces, so that meant only one reason left: the worst kind of killing, "whatever did this wasn't just preying on them, but killed them for sport" Mowgli theorized, "but that's against the law of the jungle" Maki says, "what creature would be cruel enough to do such a thing as this?" Kichi wonders, "I do have one guess" Mowgli maintains and studies the footprints, seeing they were all heading in the direction of the Cold Lairs, "the dinosaur?" Kaa guesses, "yeah, and judging by these footprints, it's not alone" Mowgli confirms. Things just got a whole lot worse. Stay tuned for The Jurassic Book, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanfiction